story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Regional Differences (FBwY)
In order to better understand what the characters are saying, Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You has dubbed into several languages, which some texts in Japanese are replaced by their respective languages. Dubbing Languages Name Changes Excluding Indonesian and Spanish dubs which keep their original names, the names of the characters are changed. The italic 'inverse' means that their names are written in Western order. Characters not on the list keep their original names. Original Japanese names are displayed in Eastern order. The English version was the only one which have surnames. English= Main Characters Aida Haruno - Harriet Aida Kaido Mayuri - Melanie Kirchner Takamori Reina - Rena Juventia Germania 07 (Other than Mayuri/Melanie) Yumehara Shiori - Sarah Fortuyn Hanazono Nichika - Noelle Adler Sakuragi Angela - Angela Schneiderlin Yamakawa Chieri - Cheryl Hoffmann Himeko Paola - Paola Hugues The Nordic Quintet Izumisawa Ryo - Roberta Johansson Sorata Hatsune - Hilda Mäkinen Tachikawa Cacao - Klaudia "Cacao" Strömberg Nijiiro Kirara - Karla Eriksen Moroboshi Freja - Freja Bondevik SE Latin (Other than Haruno and Reina) Otome Sonata - Sonata Gomes Akishino Megumi - Marina Sanchez Ijuuin Lea - Lea Kurumizawa Saki - Celia Fernandez Amagi Naru - Naru (full name: Ignacia Gonzalez) Anglo-Saxon Shirayama Fubuki - Frida Milleux Fujiura Shiho - Sophia Wood Dynamo Slavic Shirogane Airi - Alen Sevčik Kitakaze Tomoyo - Tatiana Petrovich Nishikawa Hanami - Hana Lewandowski Asian United Okazaki Mei - Mei Kim Yeo-eun - Joan Kim Tsukishiro Hinata - Harper Tukishiro (Anime), Hinata (Game) Supporting Characters Ueda Soichiro - Mr. Ulrich Watanabe Sayuri - Mrs. Winifred Emiko Yazawa - Mrs. Emma Ichihara Kozue - Ms. Kathy Mizutama Chisato - Ms. Carla Nakano Tsugumi - Ms. Tammy Akeboshi Mai - Marilyn Ashleigh Watanabe Hideo - Hugh Watanabe Nishikigi Gakuto - Gilberto Nishikigi Magical People Flower Goddess - Flower Nymph Tsubomi - Siren Prince Hibiki - Prince Henry Blanc Noir - Black-White Twins Akawaru - Imps in Crime Prima - Prism Evil Fairy |-| French= NOTE: Names in italics denote the characters keep their original Japanese names. Little Fairies Haruno - Harriet Mayuri - Melanie Reina - Reine Shiho - Fleurette Judy - Judie Fubuki - Buki Shiori - Sion Nichika - Nichika Angela Chieri - Cherie Paola Lillian Ryo - Rio Hatsune - Hasune Cacao Kirara - Christine Freja Sonata Lea Megumi - Maggie Saki - Salie Naru - Nadine Momoka - Mocha Mei - Maelle Hinata Kim Yeo-eun - Yeni Kokoro - Corona Alen - Allez Tomoyo - Therese Hanami - Hanna Supporting Characters Otonashi Urara - Madame Ursula Shijimi Honoka - Madame Ono Tsurusaki Mia - Mademoiselle Mia Maekawa Kumiko - Mademoiselle Gloire Males Hideo - Hector Ludwig - Louis Feliciano - Felix Benedikt - Benoit Gakuto - Gauthier Magical People Flower Goddess - La Reine de Fleurs (lit. "The Queen of Flowers") Princess Regina - Princesse Regina Tsubomi - La Fleur Enfant (lit. "The Flower Child") Prince Hibiki - Henri King Volt - Roi Volt Blanc Noir Akawaru - Les Démons de Copain (lit. "The Demon Friends") Prima - Prisme Fille (lit. "Prism Girl") |-| German= NOTE: Names in italics denote the characters keep their original Japanese names. Little Fairies Haruno - Haruno Mayuri - Melanie Reina - Rena Shiho - Flora Judy - Juri Fubuki - Fara Hinata Shiori - Sarah Nichika - Noelle Angela Chieri - Kirsche Paola Lillian Ryo - Rio Cacao - Klaudia Hatsune - Hasune Kirara - Keira Freja Sonata Lea Saki - Sophie Megumi - Mathilde Naru - Nadine Elisabeth/Ilse Pia Anastasia Jovanovic - Anna/Jovi Alen - Alex Kokoro - Cornelia Tomoyo - Tamara Hanami - Hana Momoka - Moka Mei - Merry Yeo-eun - Janine Supporting Characters Ueda Soichiro - Herr Ulreich Watanabe Sayuri - Frau Sabine Ichihara Kozue - Frau Katie Mizutama Chisato - Frau Clementine Nakano Tsugumi - Frau Sumi Akeboshi Mai - Frau Meine Male Characters Watanabe Hideo - Hector François Cartier - Fritz Köhler Lucas d'Aviano - Lukas Dohmen Gakuto Nishikigi - Guido Neuser Magical People Flower Goddess - Blumen Köningn (lit. "Flower Queen") Princess Regina - Prinzessin Regina Tsubomi - Keim Fie (lit. "Sprout Fairy") Prince Hibiki - Prinze Heinrich (lit. "Prince Helmut") King Volt - Der König von Dunkelheit (lit. "The King of Darkness") Blanc Noir - Schwarz und Weiß Prinzen (lit. "Black and White Princes") Akawaru - Rot Teufel im Kriminalität (lit. "Red Devils in Crime") Prima - Prisma Fie (lit. "Prism Fairy") |-| Korean= Main Characters Haruno - 하루노 (Haruno) Mayuri - 마유리 (Mayuri) Reina - 레이나 (Reina) Germania 07 (Other than Mayuri/Melanie) Shiori - 시오리 (Shiori) Nichika - 니치카 (Nichika) Angela - 안젤라 (Anjella) Chieri - 체리 (Cheri) Paola - 파오라 (Paola) Lillian - 리리안 (Lilian) The Nordic Quintet Ryo - 료 (Ryo) Hatsune - 하쓰네 (Hasseune) Cacao - 카카오 (Kakao) Kirara - 키라라 (Kirara) Freja - 프레야 (Peureya) SE Latin (Other than Haruno and Reina) Sonata - 소나타 (Sonata) Megumi - 메쿠미 (Megumi) Lea - 레아 (Lea) Saki - 사키 (Saki) Naru - 나루 (Naru) Anglo-Saxon Fubuki - 푸부키 (Pubuki) Shiho - 시호 (Shiho) Judy - 주디 (Judi) Dynamo Slavic Elisabeth Yurchenko - 아르제(Ileuje) Pia - 피아 (Pia) Anastasia - 아나스타샤 (Anaseutasya) / Jovi - 요비 (Yobi) Airi - 아이리 (Airi) Chloe - 크로의 (Kuleowi) Tomoyo - 타마요 (Tomoyo) Hanami - 하나미 (Hanami) Asian United Mei - 메이 (Mei) Kim Yeo-eun - 김여은 (Kim Yeo Eun) Hinata - 히나타 (Hinata) Supporting Characters Ueda Soichiro - 지러 (Jireo) Watanabe Sayuri - 사유리 (Sayuri) Ichihara Kozue - 쿠조에 (Kojue) Mizutama Chisato - 치사토 (Chisato) Nakano Tsugumi - 쓰구미 (Sseugumi) Akeboshi Mai - 마이 (Mai) 4Males Hideo - 히데오 (Hideo) Ludwig - 루드윅 (Rudeuwig) Feliciano - 페리차노 (Perichano) Jacques - 자크 (Zakeu) Elementary School Students François - 프랑소와 (Peurangsowa) Benedikt - 베네딕트 (Benedikteu) Lucas - 루카스 (Lukaseu) André - 안드레 (Andeure) Per - 배 (Bae) Holger - 홀커 (Holgeo) Matthias - 마티아스 (Matiaseu) Gakuto - 가쿠토 (Gakuto) Magical People Flower Goddess - 꽃여왕 (Kkokh Yeowang, lit. "Flower Queen") Princess Regina - 레기나 공주 (Regina Gongzhu) Tsubomi - 꽃싹 (Kkotssag) Prince Hibiki - 히비키왕자 (Hibiki Wangzi) King Volt - 볼트마왕 (Bolteu Mawang) Blanc Noir - 어두운과빛쌍정 (Eodu'un gwa Bich Ssangjeong, lit. "Dark and Light Twins") Akawaru - 빨간악마 (Ppalgan Agma, lit. "Red Devils") Prima - 나쁜요정 (Nappeun Yeojeong, lit. "Bad Fairy") |-| Trivia *The Indonesian dub replaces this anime in its initial air date but different time-slot. Category:List